Retrouvailles
by lovino-chibi-tomato-lover
Summary: Francis, tomba par hasard sur une jeune rousse qui lui rappela son vielle allié, il décida, sur un coup de tête de le revoir. Quel sera la réaction de son très cher Allistor ? Scotfra en vue
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

En ce 14 juillet, le froid et la pluie régnaient, de gros nuages cachaient le crépuscule de ce fameux jour passé malheureusement trop vite. Dans ce Paris inondé par le tonner et les averses, peu habitué à ce climat humide en plein été mais complètement excité par les festivités de la journée, la métropole brillait de milles feux. Même si aucuns bouquets n'embrassait le ciel, car le temps maussade avait causé l'annulation des feux d'artifices, la tour Eiffel, elle, n'avait jamais s'emblée aussi lumineuse.

Assis, seul, à la terrasse d'un fameux restaurant avec vue sur son monument le plus célèbre, un jeune blond qui venait de prendre un an de plus observait de ses yeux clairs, perplexe la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Paris s'accorde visiblement à mon humeur aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il en lâchant un lourd soupir. Son anniversaire, Francis avait décidé de le passer seul, dégouté à l'idée de vieillir et frustré que personne ne veuille de lui pour une soirée des plus "divertissantes". Il préférait de loin fumer et boire un bon vers de vin rouge, au frais, en regardant la pluie clapoter sur les toits des maisons et sur les larges pavés de pierre. Après un repas léger et raffiné dans le plus grand art français , le serveur lui fit parvenir, d'un anonyme, un bouquets de roses rouges avec un petit mot :

" L'amour est une sottise faite à deux"

- Napoléon Bonaparte

- Ce gamin stupide ne changera jamais, utiliser mon plus grand souverain pour se foutre de moi… A voie basse, ces quelques mots lui échappa et un petit sourire joueur se dessina sur son visage, même si une petite touche d'amertume lui resta en travers de la gorge. L'écriture soignée ne lui laissait aucuns doutes sur la provenance du présent, cette insolence n'est aussi développée que chez une seule personne.

En rangeant le morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste, il laissa échapper son regard dans la grande avenue et se focalisa sur un jeune couple, partageant un petit parapluie rose. Ils étaient serte trempés de la tête aux pieds mais leur grand sourire béa, emplis d'innocence et de tendresse lui fit l'effet d'une claque monumentale. Avait-t-il déjà eu une relation semblable ? Lui, le pays de l'amour, avait-t-il déjà aimé ? Oui… il avait déjà aimé mais il s'était toujours retrouver dans des histoires aussi frustrantes que douloureuses.

Sa montre affichait 22 heures passées, il quitta le restaurant tranquillement, en abandonnant derrière lui le bouquet qui l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. N'ayant pas de parapluie à disposition, Francis avait décider de prendre un taxis pour Fontainebleau, la petite farce d'Arthur lui avait donné envie de retourner dans la demeure que son illustre empereur avait habité.

Attendant son chauffeur à l'abris, il s'alluma une clope. Le regard perturbé, il scrutait les environs, maintenant qu'il était complètement seul et dans l'attente, son esprit s'emporta tristement.

Un pays a-t-il seulement le droit d'aimer ou doit-t-on vivre infiniment dans la solitude ? En tant d'année, ai-je seulement été apprécier de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours voir les personnes auxquelles je tiens vieillir et mourir dans l'indifférence ?! Être un pays aussi prospère sois-t-il est une telle malédiction….

15…20 minutes passèrent, peut être plus et toujours personne, les question se succédaient et devenais de plus en plus profondes, de plus en plus noir… Il repensa à son enfance, son adolescence, à tous les moments difficiles qu'il avait surmonté… il repensa à la belle Jeanne d'Arc, disparue bien trop tôt et dont le seul souvenir de son nom était pour lui si douloureux qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le coeur…

Le clapotis de la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et sans vraiment y penser, le jeune blond ce mis à chanter d'un voie un peu étouffée une chanson sur son amour de jeunesse…

Toi, la bergère de Domremy,

Des vois te disaient, Dieu ta choisie

Comme Marie, ton coeur a dit oui

La terre de France…, tu l'as secourue…

Sans…haine et… sans craintes, tu t'es …battue ...

Chanter maintenant…, chanter "ça", tout était une mauvaise idée, il se sentait encore plus seul, encore plus tout tourmenté, abandonné, misérable … et il détestait ça. … Il partit à pied, en proie à la pluie. L'humidité sur ses joues n'avait rien à voir avec les averses, Francis devait ce calmer, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi faible.

D'une démarche incertaine, il arriva bientôt au croisement de l'avenue, le feux de signalisation pour piéton s'illuminais de rouge ce qui le fit s'arrêter net. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant la pluie couler sur son visage, nettoyant ce qu'il restait de liquide salé. En fermant les yeux, il se pinça la raye du nez nerveusement.

-Arthur, tu n'es qu'un beau enfoiré… Eu-t-il à peine le temps de grogner sa phrase qu'un gros quatre-quatre ne déboule en trombe sur la route. Il passa a toutes allure juste à coté du blond qui n'eu qu'une fraction de seconde pour faire un petit pas en arrière mais bien trop tard, la voiture avait fait comme un ras-de-marée avec la bouche d'égout. Il se pris le mur d'eau nauséabonde et boueuse en pleine face, glissant sur un vieux journal, il se retrouva, sans rien comprendre, les quatre fers en l'aire, le cul douloureux et allongé de tout son long sur le trottoir.

-M'ssieur, vous allez bien ? De derrière lui, bien que dure, une voie féminine l'avait interpellé et bientôt, une main se tendait à lui, de longs ongles noirs se planta dans sa peau claire tendis qu'une force presque sur-humaine le redressa. Cette femme, en espérant ne pas se tromper, avait le même look que l'autre aux sourcils durant sa période punk, ses très nombreux piercings et tatouages la rendait impressionnante mais ce qui perturba le plus France fut sa chevelure. Ses cheveux rougeoyants, courts et rasés sur un coté lui rappelais quelqu'un… quelqu'un de très proche de lui à une période, mais le temps et les conflit avait fini par mettre de la distance entre eux… Oh mon très chère Allistor… L'Ecossait avait vraiment beaucoup comté pour lui, il avait été là contre Angleterre, il avait été là quand Jeanne… Comment avait-t-il pu ne pas le revoir depuis si longtemps ?! Surtout, comment se racheter de cette si longue absence… La jeune femme, visiblement pressée lui reposa la question, ce qui le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Acquiesçant timidement de la tête, très embarrassé il la laissa partir après l'avoir remercié d'une révérence et d'un baiser sur le dos de la main.

Maintenant à nouveau seul, aussi trempé et puant que si il serait allé nager dans la Seine il se demanda comment il allait faire pour revoir son ancien allié. Francis voulait le revoir, il le sentait de tout son être, il le voulait comme un fou et ça n'avait rien de sexuel… ou presque, il désirait juste l'avoir à ces côtés. Le blond ne savait pas si ce n'étais qu'un simple caprice mais il avait besoin de lui et ce sentiment de manque affectif, il ne l'avait encore jamais ressentis, du moins, pas d'une telle intensité.

Pensif, il regarda nerveusement sa montre, il était 23h30 passé, ce n'était pas trop tard quand il aperçut une cabine téléphonique dans laquelle il accouru. L'odeur de pisse était insupportable et les tags vulgaire qui d'habitude le répugnait ne l'impressionait même pas, il "le" voulait "lui" et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Au moment où il commença à composer le numéro, une énorme boule le pris à l'estomac, il avait peur, il stressait et si il ne voulait plus de lui… "biiiiip… biiiiiiip… biiiiiiiiiiip" Ces quelques secondes semblaient durer des heures, "biiiiiiip"sa respiration devait lourde due à la tension "biiiiiiiiip"et au moment ou il allait abandonner pour fuir ses responsabilités il entendu un grognement aussi roque que familier et une ribambelle d'insultes dont il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 **_

Il avait décroché, bien qu'il semblait l'avoir réveillé sans doute après une soirée bien arrosée, l'écossais avait l'air d'humeur plus dévastatrice que d'habitude. Il l'entendit, bien que ce ne soit que des grognements indescriptibles, pour la première fois depuis des années. Que devait-t-il dire ?! Francis se lançait des claques mentales pour enfin prononcer quelque chose "bouge-toi !" il sentait presque ses jambes trembler "dis quelque chose !", sa respiration devenait si lourde qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer "Vas-y putain !".

Ce silence était si pesant, si oppressant !

Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se lança : - M..mon … ami, c'est France, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix était tellement ridicule, il se faisait pitié, tellement pitié… Ecosse, de son côté ne semblait toujours pas disposé à répondre, attendant sûrement une explication à ce soudain intérêt que le français lui portait. Il fallait qu'il se lance de lui-même, qu'il joue le tout pour le tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! - Ecosse… j'aimerais te revoir, je sais que c'est soudain et sûrement irréfléchi mais il faut que je te vois… C'est bon, il l'avait dit, Francis était certes soulagé mais la pression n'avait pas baissé pour autant. Il appuya sa tête contre la boite en métal froide de la cabine pour essayer de se calmer.

- France.. si c'est pour me d'mander de l'argent tu peux tout d'suite aller t'faire mettre. Il entendit un crissement. Visiblement, il allumait un de ses nombreux cigares. Sa voix était si froide, si hostile… Alors c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait… Comme un profiteur qui utilise ses anciennes alliances juste quand il en avait besoin pour après ce tirer. Oui ça faisait mal, très mal même. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis la fin de leur alliance, la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix, une voix si virile, si masculine qu'elle le fit trembler, non pas de frayeur, mais d'envie. Une envie malsaine, presque ignoble, une envie si forte qu'elle prenait toute la place dans son esprit.

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent… je te veux toi. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, tu peux me corriger autant que tu le souhaites si l'envie t'en prend, je comprendrai… je veux juste me racheter. Allistor, je suis profondément désolé. Allait-t-il regretter ses paroles ? Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Allistor ? Venait-t-il de l'appeler par son prénom humain ? Apparemment oui. Comment ce petit présomptueux osait-il se représenter à lui sans le moindre scrupule ? Ecosse bouillonnait de l'intérieur, d'un geste vif il éjecta son cigare par la fenêtre toute proche et serra bien trop fort le manche du téléphone qui fit un grincement inquiétant. Après tout, il était désolé et acceptait même une "correction". Ce dernier mot le fit sourire, un sourire plein de malice et laissa dans ses émeraudes vertes, des étincelles perverses. Ces mots résonnèrent en boucle dans sa tête, il examina toutes les possibilités. Francis rien que pour lui, l'idée était plutôt intéressante. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? L'Avoir laissé dans l'oublie après sept cents ans d'alliance, il avait bien le droit à ça, à une petit vengeance et il envisagerait d'accepter ses excuses par la suite. "Francis est à moi, à moi seul. Je vais le lui faire souvenir".

- T'sais au moins à quoi tu t'exposes en v'nant chez moi ? Si tu veux reculer, c'est maint'nant ou jamais, le gosse. En tout cas, ta franchise fait plaisir à voir, sache qu' ma porte t'est ouverte mais n'oublie pas qu'ma vengeance s'ra terrible. En rigolant presque, Ecosse maintenant bien réveillé, était d'humeur à jouer avec sa victime du jour, ça allait être des plus divertissant.

Attend… il était d'accord ?! De plus, il avait accepté de le voir et cela sur-le-champ ?! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la joie était tel qu'il dû appuyer fortement sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un crie étouffé de gamine pré-puberte. Décidément, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas lui-même. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant d'avoir une voix aussi décontractée que possible.

- Je prends le prochain vol pour Édimbourg, mon très cher Kirkland. Pas la peine d'envoyer quelqu'un me chercher à l'aéroport, je connais parfaitement le chemin de ta demeure. Après un petit baiser sonore, il raccrocha le téléphone juste à temps pour entendre encore quelques grognements et un petit "fils de ****" d'une extrême grâce.

Il sentait enfin la pression retomber. Francis soupira à s'en faire exploser les poumons tout en se laissant glisser contre la vitre de la cabine. Il laissa son derrière toujours douloureux de sa pathétique chute, se poser sur le sol collant, avant de se relever en une demi seconde, laissant un gros "URGGGGGH !" échapper de sa bouche puis sortie très rapidement de cette cabine pour pauvres puante et dégoutante, pleine de déchets en tout genre et dont il pouvait facilement écrire un roman de tout ce qui le répugnait.

Après s'être dépoussiéré le postérieur, il lança un regard rapide à sa montre, 23h40. Il aurait juré que le temps était passé plus vite…

Après 2 heures d'un vol qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité, Francis arriva enfin à Edimbourg. Sa douche à l'eau d'égoût lui avait donné un fumet délicat et sa propre odeur lui avait complètement retourné l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'arriver à destination. Cette ville était vraiment magnifique mais bien différente que dans ses souvenirs. Sa montre affichait 2 heures du matin, la soirée avait été chargée en émotion. La fatigue le tiraillait du plus profond de son être et le froid n'arrangeait rien, n'importe qu'elle surface aurait pu accueillir son corps frêle pour un petit somme.

Francis se tapa le front pour se maintenir éveillé, le temps qu'arrive son taxis.

Le véhicule traversait la si sauvage, mais terriblement magnifique, campagne écossaise. Les petites secousses causées par les routes sinueuses maintenait le français tant bien que mal éveillé. Entre deux nuages , la lune éclairait d'une douce lueur cette vue digne des plus fantastiques contes de fée. Cette atmosphère si particulière calmait Francis de tout son être mais cela fut de courte durée. Bientôt, il arriva aux portes d'un châteaux imposant, perché au sommet d'une colline surplombant la mer du Nord. A peine fut-il sortit de son taxis, après avoir laissé un bon pour-boire à son chauffeur, qu'une grande rafale de vent lui plaqua les cheveux en arrière. L'odeur de la mer lui remplissait les poumons. Il se sentait si puissant, si libre.

Au moment de pénétrer dans la tanière écossaise, la nervosité reprit le dessus. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Francis se recoiffa rapidement et remit ses vêtements en place. Il était enfin présentable. Il poussa avec difficulté la grande porte en bois de l'entrée et s'avança discrètement dans le hall principal. La demeure était complètement plongée dans l'obscurité. En espérant que le rouquin ne dormait pas déjà, il fit quelques pas prudemment et s'arrêta sous un grand lustre en verre, quand la porte d'entrée se referma dans un gros fracas derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

Devant lui, comme une ombre menaçante dans les ténèbres, adossé à son seul échappatoire, son hôte le regardait avec envie. Son regard vert, sublime mais oppressant le fit frissonner. Il se rappelait à quel point ils étaient proches par le passé et toutes les "expériences" insolites qu'ils avaient pratiqué. Soudainement, la lumière s'alluma, l'aveugla et le tira de ses réflexions. Il le voyait clairement à présent. Francis porta immédiatement ses yeux sur la jupette rouge de son ami ce qui teinta immédiatement ses joues de la même couleur. Ecosse était tellement bien moulé, ses jambes incroyablement musclées et touffues l'excitait. S'il le pouvait, il lui sauterait dessus sans scrupule et le baiserait à même le sol.

- Euh, France t'as f'ni d'mater ? s'avançant en direction de sa proie, écosse frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Une jeune servante blonde avec de magnifiques prunelles bleues turquoise se précipita dans la pièce. continuant sur sa lancé, - Fiona va t'am'ner à la salle d'eau pour que tu prennes un bain car t'as pas seul'ment le regard d'un chien errant, t'en as aussi l'odeur. Il lança à Francis un grand sourire satisfait. - Après elle t'emmèn'ra à ta chambre, la mienne est juste en face. Si t'as… faim, n'hésite pas à t'servir. Allistor s'avançait toujours à pas lent vers le français. Lorsqu'il fut juste en face de lui, il lui attrapa le derrière de la tête et la ramena à lui. Pensant à un baiser de retrouvailles fougueux, il ferma les yeux et essaya de dissimuler son excitation mais Alistair ne fit que lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille : - bonne nuit, mon cher Francis Bonnefoy. Il lui ébouriffa énergiquement la chevelure et sortit aussitôt de la pièce, laissant le français dans l'incompréhension total.

Leur première rencontre avait été des plus étranges…

Manifestement, il lui en voulait énormément et tout était de sa faute… "Allistor, désolé, je suis désolé, j'ai fais comme si tu n'existais plus et le pire c'est que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce soir…" Francis sentit son coeur se serrer. Il se serait effondré en larmes sur le sol s'il n'y avait pas la servante dans la pièce. "Oui, le pays de l'amour aimait mais il s'était toujours retrouvé dans des histoires aussi frustrantes que douloureuses…". Quelle triste vérité…

La jeune Fiona accompagna le français, visiblement à bout. Marchant en regardant ses pieds, il regrettait d'être venu comme un idiot… La servante, doucement, se retourna vers le français et lui remonta le menton en lui faisant un large sourire emplit de bienveillance.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, gardez le sourire.

La gentillesse de la jeune Fiona l'avait surprit et avant tout, un peu de douceur, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Mais attiré par des rougeurs dans le cou de la jeune femme, Francis trembla de tout son être. Des suçons, des morsures et surtout de terrifiants hématomes violets dans le cou de la servante ne pouvaient venir que de rapports des plus violents. Oh mon dieu, Ecosse serait-il devenu fou ? Depuis quand ? Et surtout comment a-t-il pu devenir si… barbare ? Francis, prit de vertiges se raidit brusquement. Sa tête tournait, tant de questions se bousculèrent, et si tout était de sa faute ? Après la fin de leur alliance, il avait eu une ribambelle d'amants de tous les continents. Mais Ecosse, lui qui avait-il ? Son propre frère ?! Francis ne savait plus où il en était. Il passait sans cesse de l'espoir à la plus grande des détresses. Cette soirée était horrible, quand cela prendrait-il fin ? Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, du moins, il l'espérait.

Assit dans une grande baignoire aux bordures carrelées, l'eau chaude, brulante même, coulait sur les omoplates et dans le cou dégagé du français. Sa peau fragile se teinta presque aussitôt d'un rouge inquiétant. Au milieu des vapeurs d'eau presque suffocantes, Francis, la tête entre les genoux essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre les idées au clair. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Son esprit était tellement perturbé qu'il se sentait devenir fou. L'eau continuait de couler pendant de longues minutes. Immobile, sa nuque complètement endolorie commençait à le faire souffrir atrocement. Cette douleur, volontaire, l'empêchait de réfléchir. En poussant un lourd soupir, il se laissa basculer en arrière, se cognant légèrement la tête sur le rebord. Il était allongé de tout son long, dans la même position que plus tôt dans la soirée. - je suis décidément trop stupide…

Après avoir éteint l'eau et s'être rapidement hissé en dehors de la baignoire. Francis se sécha, il se mit un linge à la taille et un au cou, espérant dissimuler ses potentiels rougeurs. Se regardant dans un grand miroir, son visage n'avait presque jamais semblé aussi meurtri, aussi… pathétique…

- Avez vous fini, Monsieur Bonnefoy ? La voix clair et douce de la servante qui avait attendu en silence derrière la porte le surprit. Il acquiesça et Fiona entra calmement dans la pièce avec des vêtements propres. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de fixer le torse magnifique du français, ses joues prirent immédiatement une couleur rosée. Elle se reprit rapidement : - Maitre Kirkland m'a chargé de vous faire porter ceci. En lui tendant timidement le contenu du petit bac à linge. - Si vous avez besoin de moi pour l'essayage je serai derrière la porte, Monsieur. Il y a également des chemises de nuit à votre disposition dans votre chambre. Dit-elle, avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

Francis tira du panier une tunique blanche à lacets qu'il enfila rapidement. Il sortit également un tissu rougeâtre qui ne ressemblait en aucuns cas à un pantalon. En le dépliant, la gêne se vit immédiatement sur son visage. "u….un k..kilt ?! Il veut vraiment me faire porter ça ?" Francis fouilla rapidement dans le fond du bac et n'y trouva qu'une paire de chaussettes blanches en laine. L'idée de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements ne le gênait pas plus que ça, surtout qu'il savait que trop bien qu'il n'y avait rien à porter sous un kilt mais il ne pût s'empêcher d'être embarrassé à l'idée qu'Ecosse veuille le rendre autant… à sa merci. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à la situation… Allistor lui en voulait, il l'avait laissé venir lui rendre visite mais il l'évitait. Il l'avait à peine touché et maintenant il lui offrait un kilt en sachant pertinemment que ce vêtement traditionnel excitait le blond. Que cherchait-il à la fin ?!

Réfléchir plus longtemps n'avait aucuns sens après tout. Cette soirée était la plus perturbante de sa vie.

Après s'être entièrement changé, la servante le guida à travers les longs couloirs sombres qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur, jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivés à l'entrée de celle-ci, Fiona lui ouvrit la porte puis s'éclipsa quand le français fut à l'intérieur, sa mission accomplie à la perfection.

Le blond alluma la lumière qui dévoila une chambre si familière que son coeur fit un battement douloureux, remplie de nostalgie et surtout … de remords.

Encore une fois, il se retrouva seul… Combien de temps, ça allait encore durer… Francis fit le tour de la pièce, observant chaque recoins mais rien n'y fit… Absolument rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été chez son écossais. Tout était exactement semblable, à sa place. Même si habituellement, il dormait en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant, il avait utilisé cette chambre quand il était malade ou quand son "allié" n'était pas chez lui. Alistair avait été si bienveillant à son égard et lui si stupide… "Oui, le pays de l'amour avait déjà aimé, mais il s'était toujours retrouvé dans des situations aussi frustrantes que douloureuses."

Il se coucha dans le grand lit spacieux et se rappela tout ce qu'ils y avaient déjà fait, tous ses moments insolites, toutes ses lâtes brisées. Au lieu d'y repenser en souriant, ses yeux se remplissèrent à nouveau et de grosses larmes coulèrent le long des joues du français.

La république française aurait pût simplement fermer les yeux et plonger dans un profond sommeil en espérant que le lendemain serait meilleur mais cela était impossible. Francis, aussi épuisé que désespéré se redressa brutalement puis sortit de son lit rapidement et finit par traverser la pièce. Ignorant les vertiges que ce geste brusque lui avait provoqué, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se précipita dans le couloir.

France était à présent devant la chambre d'Ecosse.

La respiration lourde, il frappa à la porte. Sans réponse. "tant pis". Francis rentra doucement dans la tanière. Il avança à pas de loup sur le parquet qui craquait à chaque foulées.

Bientôt, il le vit, "lui". Allongé sur le côté, Francis le voyait de dos. Il s'arrêta à trente centimètres du lit de "l'homme". Les rideaux ouverts, laissant la lune éclairer son corps splendide, complètement nu sous le duvet. Francis tréssaillit. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui, c'était incontrôlable, presque sauvage.

Doucement, France rapprocha sa main de la chevelure rougeâtre de l'écossais. Au moment où il s'attendait à toucher ses doux cheveux, Allistor se retourna et se redressa brusquement. Attrapant la main du français pétrifié de peur. D'un mouvement brusque il le fit voler sur le bord du lit.

Francis eût à peine le temps de pousser un hurlement strident que déjà il était couché sur le ventre. Complètement en proie à l'écossais qui le tira brusquement sur ses genoux.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à v'nir le mioche, ça tombe bien, j' t'attendais.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 **_

France était encore sous le choque. Complètement paralysé, il n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ecosse, assis au bord du lit, pieds au sol, le maintenait fermement d'une main, le dos contre le lit, son autre main, elle, descendait bien plus bas sur son anatomie. Sentant cette paume forte saisir, de dessous sa jupette sa cuisse et la soulever pour que les reins du français soit complètement sur les cuisses musclées de l'écossais, lui fit machinalement attraper un des barreaux de fer du dossier du lit. Essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser en poussant des petits gémissements de détresses à peine audibles, France tira sur ses bras pour essayer de se tourner et de faire face au fauve mais déjà une grosse main lui plaqua la tête contre le matelas dure et lui fit lâcher prise. Le blond dont les jambes n'arrivaient plus à toucher le sol se débattait.

Habituellement, dans cette situation, il se laisserait faire avec plaisir, mais cette fois, avec "lui", il avait peur. Sans doutes à cause de la surprise qu'il venait de lui faire et de la mini crise cardiaque qu'il venait d'avoir. France le désirait, il le voulait, de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables mais son corps agissait par instinct. Et son instinct lui disait de fuir.

-chuuuuut, calme toi, Francis. T'veux pas t'amuser avec moi ? Ecosse lui lâcha doucement la tête mais garda son autre main sur le tissu rouge, lui caressant les fesses. Francis s'immobilisa et se détendis en signe d'approbation. Son corps tout entier était à sa merci. Le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire de satisfaction. Son français était à nouveau à lui.

- Al, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner… Le visage toujours à moitié enfoui dans le matelas, d'une voie étouffée, complètement honteuse. Il ne voulait plus remonter la tête, plus croiser son regard. Il n'en était pas digne. Les caresses sur son derrière s'arrêtèrent et il sentis le poing de l'écossais se fermer sous la colère.

-J'ose espérer que tu t'es bien défoulé à baiser toute l'Europe. Ce tons emplis de reproche lui coupa immédiatement la respiration, l'anxiété se lisait dans ses yeux paniqués. Son coeur se serra à nouveau.

-J..je..

- Silence ! J'veux pas entendre tes excuses minables. T'es qu'un animal en chaleur. Alors c'est comme un animal que j'vais t'traiter… Ecosse empoigna les bras de France et les plaqua dans son dos, provoquant un gémissement de douleur. Puis, il se pencha en direction de sa table de nuit, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux objets. En refermant le tiroir de la table de chevet, il empoigna plus fortement encore les bras du français qui se tordait de douleur pour l'empêcher de fuir au moment ou il se redresserais. Ecosse posa un des objet à côté de lui pour ne garder qu'une corde avec laquelle il ligota fermement les mains de France dans son dos, le laissant sans la moindre défense, démuni devant la force sur-humaine de son ravisseur.

- T'as dis que je pouvais t' "corriger autant que je le souhaitais si l'envie m'en prenais". Sa voie était si dure, si … bestial qu'elle ne demeurait pas moins terriblement sexy. - C'est exact'ment, c'que j'vais faire. Si tu dis seul'ment un mot sans mon autorisation, j'te broie les couilles.

Le français trembla de tout son être. Il était comme pétrifié.

son ravisseur rabattis lentement le kilt de France, dévoilant ses fesses frissonnantes. Il les effleura puis, les caressa longuement, comme pour ce les approprier. Francis se cambra brusquement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt dessiner un cercle à l'entrée de son antre. De son autre main il récupéra discrètement l'objet qu'il avait déposé. Le français n'arrivait plus à contenir son excitation qui commençait à devenir très apparente. La caresse du point sensible se stoppa et il sentit Ecosse exercer une pression contre son dos. Puis, vient un sifflement et une morsure violente, inattendue, déchirante. Une marque rouge se dessina rapidement sur la fesse du français qui avait laissé échappé un profond cri de douleur et de surprise. "Une cravache ?!" Son bourreau caressa rapidement de l'index la rougeur avant de faire s'abattre l'objet une deuxième fois, toujours aussi violemment, puis une troisième fois. Francis serait des dents si fort qu'il avait peur de se briser la mâchoire. C'étais si soudain, si douloureux, si infâme.

- J'suis immédiatement allé chercher ça à l'écurie quand j'ai appris ta v'nue. Dessinant de petits cercles sur les marques rougeâtres avec l'extrémité en cuir dure de la cravache, il exerçait une pression dominatrice insoutenable.

Allistor empoigna fermement Francis pour l'empêcher de bouger quand son corps se convulsera sous la douleur. Ecosse croisa rapidement le regard terrifié du français, les larmes aux yeux. Pathétique.

- Mords dans quelqu' chose, ça aide, gamin. Sa voie en était presque… bienveillante ? Mais cette presque gentillesse fut de courte durée, bientôt, sa fesse claqua de nouveau. "clap" C'étais abject, vils, fourbe. "clap" Francis mordis fortement dans le duvet. "clap" Il était à bous de souffle. "clap" Son corps tout entier se tordait sous la douleur.

-L'autre maint'nant. Alistor caressa fièrement son oeuvre et passa sa main dans les cheveux humide de transpiration du français tremblant et haletant. Il en attrapa une touffe qu'il tira en arrière, causant un cris de douleur sourd. Maintenant, il abatit sa cravache sur la peau claire et fine de la fesse qu'il avait épargné jusque là.

France avait la tête complètement vide "clap" Il n'arrivait plus a penser, "clap" agir était impossible. "clap" Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer "clap" mais la douleur était si intense que ses yeux coulèrent tous seuls, même contre ça, il ne pouvait lutter. "clap" Au cinquième coup, Ecosse lâcha la chevelure de sa victime qui retomba lourdement contre le matelas.

Voyant sa proie se noyer dans ses propres larmes, tremblant de tout son corps et respirant avec grande difficulté, Allistor était satisfait. Il reposa son outil à côté de lui avant de malaxer le derrière endolori, saignant par endroits, du français. Ecosse libéra sa victime de ses liens, lui laissant de profonds sillons rouges sur les poignets. Ses bras s'écrasèrent sur le matelas et Francis pu enfin récupérer ses mains pour enfouir son visage profondément dedans et continuer de sangloter en silence. L'écossais claqua violemment la fesse droite de sa victime larmoyante de sa paume forte, ce qui laissa une belle empreinte de main sur les marbrures déjà présentes. Un dernier coup, un gémissement final.

Pour se dégager les jambes, le roux hissa France entièrement sur le lit par son kilt. Allistor recouvra Francis avec le duvet avant de ranger ses outils dans la table de chevet et de saisir son paquet de clopes et son briquet. Après avoir allumé une cigarette, il s'assit à côté du français qui continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ecosse hésita puis posa maladroitement sa main sur la tête de France, le caressant avec douceur pour le calmer. Après quelques minutes, il éjecta sa cigarette par la fenêtre ouverte à côté du lit, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée et mis sa tête en arrière pour souffler une dernière bouffée de fumée. Son souffre-douleur était à présent silencieux, ne sachant pas si il était éveillé ou endormis, Ecosse lâcha sa tête, se mis debout et s'apprêtait à partir quand France, d'une voie imperceptible bafouilla quelque chose de dans le matelas en lui attrapant timidement le bras.

- Qu'est c' que tu veux encore ? T'en veux plus, le mioche ? Sa voie avait enfin repris son tons habituel, elle n'avait plus ce côté sauvage, ce côté terrifiant…

Le blond tira sur le bras musclé pour se redresser, trembla de douleur quand son derrière blessé toucha le matelas et bascula ses jambes en bas du lit. France regarda, de ses yeux rouge encore pleins de larmes écosse avant de plonger sa tête contre sa hanche. Alistair, surpris par cette affection inattendue fixa, perplexe, le français et après un lourd soupir, il décolla son visage humide de son corps et se rassis à ses côtés. Le roux colla son front sur celui de Francis, le regardant dans les yeux, inquisiteur. Le blond en profita pour passer sa main sur le derrière écossais et lui fit un petit sourire impertinent.

- T'es vraiment incorrigible… Sa voie était résignée, Allistor en souriait presque.

Ecosse passa sa main sous chaque oeil humide pour sécher les larmes de France et mis ses doigts dans la bouche du français. Le blond les accueillit sans contester, le liquide salé imprégna rapidement sa bouche. Allistor roula ses doigts autour de la langue humide de France qui lui lançait des regards des plus envoûtant. En les ressortants, un long filet de bave reliait la bouche de France aux doigts pleins de salive d'Ecosse. Le blond agrippa la nuque de son amant, le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ce baisé était sauvage, leur langues se mêlèrent frénétiquement, les joues de France prirent presque immédiatement la même teinture rougeâtre que ses fesses. Francis, se hissa à califourchon sur les jambes de son écossais sans stopper leur baisé langoureux. Le blond laissa librement sa main gauche parcourir chaque infime recoins du torse musclé d'Ecosse et sa main droite se noyer dans ses cheveux rebelles, rougeoyants. Il le redécouvrait.

L'écossais, lui, fit descendre doucement ses mains fortes sur la peau douce du dos de France. Le blond mis fin au baisé par un gémissement de douleur quand Ecosse empoigna fermement son derrière meurtris. Son gémissement qui était tout sauf virile fit sourire le roux sournoisement. Francis colla instinctivement son visage contre le torse son son amant lorsqu'il sentis celui-ci tirer fortement sur ses fesses. Doucement, Alistair glissa son index en lui, se qui le fit tressaillir, Francis planta ses ongles dans le dos de l'écossais. La respiration du blond redevenait lourde et irrégulière, il se crispa de plus en plus. Voyant que son amant n'était pas prêt, il se tourna sur lui même et poussa France au milieux du lit, sur le dos.

Revenant entre le jambes de sa proie, Alistair souleva les jambes du blond pour le débarrasser de son kilt et se réjouis de voir que Francis était visiblement contant que l'on s'occupe de lui. France se redressa et leva les bras pour que son amant lui enlève également sa tunique qui rejoignit rapidement le kilt sur le sol de la chambre.

Le roux, de nouveau tout proche du visage de France lui rendis un deuxième baisé avant de s'attaquer à son cou, le suçant, laissant de petites marques rouges. Les mains d'écosses se plaquèrent contre le torse de Francis et commencèrent à jouer avec ses tétons qui durcirent presque immédiatement de plaisir.

-Ah..Al d..doucement… Francis poussa des gémissements emplis de plaisir lorsque Alistair lui mordis le cou, laissant une belle marque de plus au milieux des suçons.

Ecosse laissa le cou de France et suça vigoureusement un de ses tétons, le blond serra fortement la tête de son amant contre sa poitrine en tremblant.

- a..aaaah j..j'en peux plus … Allistor… j..je vais..

- chuuuut, ça va aller, . Ecosse qui avait stoppé de lécher sa proie, lui mis un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Allistor passa une main sur le bas ventre de son amant et attrapa son membre dure qu'il branla énergiquement. Francis gémissait de plus belle. Il se crispa et sentis comme une pulsion dans son dos. France jouit dans les mains d'Ecosse en poussant un grondement roque. vidé, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos.

- Je t'aime. Ecosse rougit immédiatement. Pour caché sa gêne, il tira sur la nuque du français pour que celui-ci le chevauche à nouveau puis déposa un baisé fougueux sur ses lèvres roses. Puis, il plaqua son front contre celui du blond encore tout émoustillé.

- Tu es à moi, France, à moi seul. Francis rougis à son tour, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, pas à ce que l'on lui porte autant d'intérêt.

- Crois tu pouvoir garder le pays de l'amour éternellement dans ton lit, mon très cher AlIistor ?

- Personne n' peux garder quelqu'un d'aussi infidèle que toi à moins d't'attacher au lit, gamin. Mais, tu peux être sure que j'te punirais à chaque fois qu'tu couch'ras avec un autre homme. A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que déjà l'écossais fit claquer une fesse de son amant d'une de ses mains, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur et de surprise. Francis frissonna de tout son être avant de froncer les sourcils en fixant son écossais qui se régalais de chacune des ses expressions.

- ça promet d'être intéressant, mon ami ~ Après avoir terminé sa phrase sur un tons résigné, il saisit la main du roux qui était à présent sur sa cuisse et la guida doucement vers son point sensible, le mettant au courant de ses intentions.

Ecosse inséra lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser, un doigt en lui. France gémis quand un deuxième le rejoignis et fit de petits cercles pour s'introduire plus profondément encore.

Quand Allistor trouva que son amant était prêt, il retira ses doigt et lança un rapide regard inquiet au français qui acquiesça. France haletant se figea quand il sentis l'érection toucher l'entrée de son anus étroit puis l'entrer lentement. Le français plaqua sa tête contre le torse de son amant, respirant avec difficulté.

-Calme toi Francis, ça va rentrer. Allistor lança un léger coup de rein ce qui fit tressaillir et se convulser son amant visiblement plus habitué à ce faire prendre. Francis planta ses ongles dans son dos robuste et, a un deuxième coup de rein, lui mordis le cou. Allistor releva le montons du français en plongea son regard dans ses yeux clairs qui se gorgeaient à nouveau de larmes. Francis déposa un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres.

-Ah..aïe...aaaaah …. Alistair… va y plus… doucement. Le roux lui caressa la joue avant de le plaqué en arrière, le faisant tombé sur le dos et gémir lorsque son derrière, encore remplis toucha le matelas.

Ecosse, au dessus de lui, tira sur ses jambes pour le maintenir à une bonne hauteur. Puis, il attrapa calmement les mains de France qu'il accrocha à sa nuque. Après quelques secondes de répit, il empala un peu plus sa victime qui se tordait toujours autant de douleur. Voyant que le blond se détendait, il accéléra ses mouvement, qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds. Les gémissement de Francis devenait intenses, si bien qu'ils résonnaient dans les couloirs du château. S'appuyant contre sa nuque, le français se redressa pour aller chercher les lèvres de son écossais qui le dévora. France retomba lourdement quand Ecosse percuta un point sensible, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Alistair attrapa les jambes de Francis qu'il leva encore plus, les plaçant sur ses épaules. puis, il attrapa d'une main celles du français qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête.

Francis était à bous, Ecosse le savait, il l'était également. Son membre allait tout au fond de lui dans des claquements de reins puissant, trop puissant pour lui. C'était trop rapide, trop profond, trop bon. France jouis le premier quand Alistair cogna contre sa prostate, lui faisant balancer la tête en arrière et provoqua de puissants spasmes, ce qui ne ralentis pas l'écossais qui doubla en cadence.

Il jouis également, complètement en son amant en poussant un grondement sourd. Ecosse posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant, tous deux complètement vidés.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, chacun reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Le soleil, qui s'était déjà levé depuis un moment éclairait leur corps nus.

Quand Ecosse sortit doucement de son français, un liquide blanc ruissela de son derrière meurtri. Francis, allongé sur le dos, regarda Allistor rabattre le duvet sur lui, le couvrant entièrement et le pris dans ses bras musclés, protecteurs.

- On a passé un sacré nuit blanche tu trouve pas, Francis ? Mais, quand il regarda son français, il s'était déjà assoupis, complètement épuisé par cette soirée inoubliable.

Dans un environnement familier, emplis de ronflements familiers, Francis ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était complètement désorienté, mais son corps meurtris et courbaturé le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il se remémora avec difficulté la veille et regarda rassuré Allistor à ses côtés toujours profondément endormit, le visage aussi tendu et dure que d'habitude. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui faisant froncer ses gros sourcils rouges avant de se replonger dans ses bras.

- Plus jamais je ne te quitterais.


End file.
